A Midnight Meeting
by eso terik
Summary: Princess Zelda interrupts Lady Riju's dreams to make a sincere request regarding the Hero they both rely on. Link x Riju (fun fact, second Liju story I know of that isn't smut), my first fic. I'd appreciate if you'd give it a read and perhaps some feedback. Rated T for safety. Oneshot.


**A/N: This is the first piece of honest writing I've tried my hand at in roughly four months, so it's obviously not perfect, but it's also far from the last scenario I'm going to be working with these characters in (albeit with differing personalities), so feedback is absolutely appreciated so I can try and perfect my spin on this (imo) supremely underrated and underdeveloped ship.**

' _This is rather unusual_ ,' Riju thought. Was there really a distinction between thought and spoken word here, in her dreams? ' _Meaningless_ ,' she supposed.

"Alright, who else is here," she called out into the grayness of the void. No response at first. "Come on, I know I'm dreaming, so if you were trying to make me think otherwise, you messed up somewhere in there. Might want to recast this particular spell." A single golden spark fell gently. "Ah yes, the gray rain," the young, overworked Gerudo commented sarcastically. Her dry wit had developed as a coping mechanism, of sorts. Fortunate side effect, it'd helped her to avoid a daily meltdown when Vah Naboris had been rampaging. Less fortunate side effect, it was a lot harder to give serious situations the gravitas they deserved. Case in point, she was berating the entity she suspected held her in a potentially infinite stasis, just because it brought her a tiny bit of amusement. She watched the spark intently, and as it reached the floor she said, "Splat. R-I-P, gray rain." The spark shook violently as blue wisps shot out of it, much like the odd trails that Link's ancient weaponry left behind. Should the possibility that this is a Guardian, or some other nefarious tool of Ganon, scare her? Probably. Did it? Nope. Riju clapped fiercely, wiping imaginary tears from her eyes. "Bravo! Bravo! I loved the fireworks show, truly spectacular. Might I request an encore?"

"R… u…"

"What's that? An unidentifiable, heavily muffled voice? Why, color me surprised, we have ourselves a cliché!"

"Ri… u…"

"I'll give you that that one was closer. One more try?"

"Riju…"

"Aaand we have ourselves a winner! You've got the right girl, but who are you, exactly? I like to get real intimate with my kidnappers," she explained. The youth wasn't left in suspense for long, as the bright blue wisps began to take the form of a person, much in the fashion Link had described Thunderblight Ganon materializing in the Divine Beast. Another girl snapped into existence in front of Riju's eyes, floating just above where she postulated the floor to be. She had light skin and hair, her eye color was unintelligible, as both eyes were clamped shut in prayer, her hands the same way. The new girl was beautiful, the Gerudo observed, but had clearly sustained some trauma in her straight-white dress, the ends of which were frayed and the seams torn, mud stains all over it. For dramatic emphasis, Riju fell back into her throne, which appeared at her first whim. ' _Neat detail. Might be useful, noted._ ' The two sat in silence for a moment, before Riju abruptly and rudely broke that silence, "Cool trick. Extra points for the holier-than-thou style. Are you planning to talk, or just float there and act superior, oh wise one?"

"Riju," the girl began, her lips not moving. "Riju…"

"Third option," the Chief muttered. "Just say my name over and over again. How original and fun. I approve."

"I need your help… Riju…"

The dark-skinned teen leaned forward, her interest piqued. "Well, I'm always happy to help someone in need. But on my terms. Who are you and what do you want?"

"I am… Princess Zelda, of Hyrule."

"And cut out the whole 'I'm too great to say a whole sentence at once' act. It's annoying, and seeing as you need something from me, Zelda, we don't want that. Anyways, which Zelda? Fell off the face of Hyrule 100 years ago Zelda, Sage of Light Zelda, or some other, more obscure incarnation?"

"I apologize… for my… incontinuity… it is hard… to maintain… this form…"

"To hell with the body, then. I've seen it, I get that you're pretty. Let's get on with it."

The ancient leader capitulated, and her projection vanished into thin air. "It is much easier to speak now," she explained. Riju gave a thumbs-up to the air and signaled to keep going. "I come to you in the name of the future of Hyrule. In the name of the Champions of old…"

"Ah, so 100-years-ago Zelda. Gotcha. Whatcha need, pal?"

"I require your assistance. Six nights ago, Link departed from the Gerudo Town, correct?" Riju nodded. "Inexplicably, rather than make his way to Vah Medoh, he headed south, further into the desert, armed only with the Master Sword and his wits-"

Riju cut off Zelda's monologue, "There's no problem there. He was perfectly well equipped to survive the desert; I heard he came across some desert voe armor, illegally, might I add. He can survive the worst heats we have to offer, I assure you. Even if he couldn't, can you see Link dying of natural causes? Entirely impossible."

"I would agree, however, he has not been taking proper care of himself. It has been three days and nights since he has eaten or had water, and he seems to be on a crusade to rid the desert of Moldugas."

"That could be problematic, I suppose. But nothing is killing Link if he doesn't want it to. He took Naboris head-on and survived a direct hit from the Beast's lightning. I assure you, he can survive even the worst conditions."

"Riju, please allow me to finish. You are correct, nothing could kill Link if he wanted to live. The problem is that I do not believe he wishes to carry on. At sunrise of yesterday, he left his Sheikah Slate at the Southern Oasis and headed east. He was in critical condition then, and although I feel his soul clinging to life now, I do not know or believe he could survive until daylight."

"Link is a great guy and all, but why do I care?" Riju's voice took an undertone of defensiveness. "He already liberated Naboris, so my people are in no danger. If he wants to die, who am I to say no? I might even owe him that much…"

"Riju…"

"What," she snapped. "If nothing here is good enough for him, who am I to say no?"

"He needs your help, Riju…"

"Clearly I can't help him! He literally just left my presence to go and die in the desert! What am I supposed to do?!"

"Go after him, Riju. He needs your help now more than ever."

"More than ever? When did he ever need my help before? Besides, the desert is a big place. The chance I'd find him is slim to nil, and certainly not worth my time. My people need me, and, although I owe him and consider him a friend, I'm afraid I cannot take the risks associated with going after him."

"Riju, please do not lie to me or yourself when you say that he is not worth your time. You would drop anything to go after him, no matter how hesitant you may be to admit that to either me or yourself."

Riju guffawed. Standing up, she asked "And what ground do you stand on to make these claims?"

"I've read your journal, Riju. I know your true feelings. Even if I hadn't, your defensiveness speaks volumes. You fancy the boy, that much I know for sure." Riju took an even more defensive stance, and Zelda giggled. "I am sorry for the intrusion, my Gerudo counterpart. I assure you, you are not alone in your attraction for him. His strong, silent demeanor has drawn many close in the past. The wish to partake in a sand seal race was an endearing note to end on, might I add."

Riju sighed and fell back into her throne, slumping deep into the cushioned seat. "So maybe I do. What is your point? It's not like he'll follow me back! Like you said, he has hundreds of suitors, and it's not exactly a royal secret that you two were… intimate, to say the least, one hundred years ago. Maybe you should be the one to go after him." Her voice took the tone of defeat, "You'd be more successful."

"That is a common misperception," Zelda's disembodied voice cautioned. "We were far from lovers. We were close, but you tend to become good friends with someone who is obliged to save your life at regular intervals. There was mutual agreement that we were not meant for each other."

"My other point still stands. There were, and still are, others who would be far better choices for this job."

"If there were, I would be speaking with them and not you, Riju."

She looked confused for a moment before realization dawned upon her. "Oh…." Zelda laughed heartily as Electric Darners made a fit in her stomach and her legs wobbled. "That could not possibly be, Princess," Riju asserted, slowly, measuring each word carefully. "You must be mistaken. After all, although he and I established a slight friendship, it could not be. The memory of my mother overcame him at least once during his time in my city, it must have been her that he felt this for." Zelda only sighed. "And besides, he could not possibly feel that way for me… after all, I am only fourteen."

"And he is barely sixteen."

"Ah… I see. Well, regardless, it could not be. I am far too devoted to my people. I was more cold and distant than he possibly could have taken a fancy for. He barely knew me."

"He knows you far better than you know. How do you think I got to your diary?"

"Link read my diary?! That prick!"

Zelda laughed. "I'll have you know that it was the first time I'd seen him truly happy since I woke him from the Shrine of Restoration."

The Gerudo chief sighed. "Princess, you must understand. I wish with all my heart to trust you in this, I truly do. But I cannot believe you, for what if you are wrong? Then I will have gotten my hopes up for a voe who doesn't, and never will, feel the same way about me. And if I do believe you, and he dies this night? I would be crushed!"

"I understand your concerns, Riju. But you can trust me. I know him better than anyone else in this world, and I can read his cloaked expressions like a book. He's taken a fancy to you, I promise to you. If you do not go now, he will not survive, and you will live the rest of your life missing out on two things. You will die without ever knowing the beauty of true love, and that is a fate worse than any pain you may feel if I am possibly wrong."

"And the second?"

"You will die… having never seen the glory of Link in Desert Voe armor."

The dream world that the ancient princess had crafted as a forum to speak with Riju rapidly disintegrated, and the young chief snapped up in her bed. Cold beads of sweat dotted her forehead, and she questioned reality. ' _What was that? Is Link really in danger? Was any of that real?_ ' She stood up, sauntering slowly over to the short wall keeping her from falling into the main square of the town, and glanced north toward the Borealis Lights, pondering whether her memory was legitimate. She wanted to believe it was, but that only made it all the more unlikely. Just as she turned to head back to bed, a golden light flashed in the sky. Zelda's voice called out to her.

"Riju… head to… the Southern Oasis… follow his tracks… save our Hero… please…".

Riju busted into the throne room downstairs, Buliara snapping to attention at her urgency. Her eyes were steel, and her will was unquestionable as she barked off orders. "Buliara, wake the Guard. Those who aren't standing watch are coming with us. Barta, you will head down to the Southern Oasis to retrieve a slate. It glows blue and has a Sheikah Eye on its face. Do. Not. Use. It. Or else, understand?" The incompetent footwoman nodded, confused as to why she in particular was being chosen for something, but ready to fulfill her duty. "This is your chance for redemption. Go! The rest of you, with me. Every vai, get your sand seal, we're heading to the eastern desert, looking for a voe. The target will be wearing minimal clothing and on death's door. Once you find him, alert me and we will bring him back here."

"What?! A voe in the city," one of the soldiers called out. "This is unheard of!"

"Well, now you've heard of it. The Gerudo people owe this particular voe a great debt. We're on the clock here, let's go!"

Two hours later, Patricia, Riju's trusted seal, was beginning to tire. The pair stopped, and the chief scanned the horizon with growing desperation as her companion ate the wildberries Riju had packed for her. "He's out there somewhere," she murmured to her pet and closest confidant. "Somewhere…." Then, something miraculous happened. Patricia slapped her tail against the sand thrice and barked intelligibly.

" _Just south of here. Head to the Eastern Barrens and you will seal him_." The pun was absolutely awful, but the information vital. Riju latched onto the back of her trusted companion and rode her harder than she ever had in the past. She'd have to apologize for that later, but for now she didn't care. Link was almost in her reach, and she'd be damned if she let him die when she knew where he was. Half an hour later, she reached her destination, seeing a collapsed figure under the southern arch of the Barrens. She dismounted Patricia and lost no momentum as she broke into a full sprint toward the silhouette. His eyes opened as she slid onto her knees next to him, her hands hovering just over him as she took in his current state. Sunburns covered every inch of exposed skin, but beneath the red was a deathly white pallor. His lips were so dry they were cracked, his eyes bloodshot and difficult to open. She brought her canteen to his lips, and he drank slowly. His right arm was broken, there were enormous gashes up his ribcage, and his ankle was swollen to a hydromelon.

A broken voice crackled from his dried windpipes. "You came," he croak-whispered.

She brushed his hair back. "Shh," she whispered. "Don't talk. It's too much for you, right now. Of course we came. You are a friend to the Gerudo people."

"No," he croaked. "You. You came." He brushed her cheek before losing consciousness. The Darners from before were back. It was time for them to go, and she stood up to retrieve Patricia for a ride back to Gerudo Town when she remembered Zelda's words. ' _You will die without seeing Link in Desert Voe armor._ '. She turned around and took one long look up the hero's figure, and another long look back down. He looked phenomenal.


End file.
